Hō and Ban/Guhl and Günther
|altbackcolor = #000000 |textcolor = #000000 |alttextcolor = #C41E3A |maxwidth = 15 |height = 2.3 |tab1 = Overview |tab2 = Image Gallery |tab3 = Guhl and Günther }} |kanji = グール and ギュンター |race = Dolls |master = Hō and Ban |anime debut = Episode 72 |japanese voice =na |english voice =na }} and are the Dolls of the twin Bounts, Hō and Ban. Guhl belongs to Hō and Günther belongs to Ban.Bleach anime; Episode 72 Appearance Guhl and Günther are entirely identical Dolls, much like their masters in that they are identical twins. When sealed, they appear in the form of bottle caps that Hō and Ban keep stored on bottles of water they carry around with them. These bottles are kept in a special red pouch that is strapped over the back of Ban's right hip. When summoned, the bottle caps engulf themselves with massive amounts of water that they use in the form of two large waterspouts with two spherical bubbles at the top where the bottle caps remain and from where they manipulate the water from. They can combine their powers to create an even bigger waterspout if the situation calls for it or travel in a bubble of water separately when there isn't as much water available. Personality Guhl and Günther are very loyal to their Bount masters, Hō and Ban and follow their orders diligently and accurately. Both Dolls will even allow themselves to be controlled by one of the twin Bounts if the case calls for it like when Ban was knocked unconscious, leaving Hō to give the orders alone. However, due to the brothers mental synchronization and cooperative fighting styles, Guhl and Günther respond much more slowly when this happens. According Ban, the Dolls were also looking forward to showing the true extent of their abilities and to killing Ichigo and his friends for interfering.Bleach anime; Episode 73 Plot Bount arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. When Hō and Ban are sent to the hospital in order to capture the Quincy, Uryū Ishida, they send in Guhl and Günther to quietly infiltrate the place before engaging in open combat. They sneak into Uryū's hospital room in the form of a dripping water tap that begins to annoy an irritated Rukia Kuchiki. Her efforts to turn off the faucet prove pointless as the Dolls cause the water to slow much heavier and the sink begins to flood. Renji Abarai prevents it from flooding the floor with a bucket and basin but they soon discover that the bathroom has been completely flooded as the Dolls have already begun causing other water sources in the hospital to release water too. Suddenly, Guhl and Günther make their move, with one of them coming from the water tap and heading straight for Uryū who is sitting injured on the bed. Yasutora Sado tries to help his friend with his large hands but his efforts prove futile in removing the massive vortex of water that is drowning Uryū. Ichigo Kurosaki changes into his Shinigami form and disperses the water with a large swing of his sword that almost cuts Uryū's face. The globule of water containing one of the bottle caps attacks Ichigo then and his slices it in half and the cap falls to the ground in a large puddle. When the puddle begins to move again, the group of friends escape from the room to evade the Dolls. Guhl and Günther are unhindered, despite the teens plugging the door, as they are able to reenter the water faucet and follow them be travelling down the pipes. One of the Dolls confronts the group, attacking from a drinking fountain forcing them to flee again but their pathway is blocked by the Doll so that they are cornered. The Dolls begin to attack both Sado and Uryū so that when Ichigo clear the water of one Doll the other then attacks, making a relentless barrage of water to engulf their targets. Rukia tries using Hadō #31.Shakkahō with the full incantation and manages to evaporate the water surrounding her friends before they drown. While Ichigo and his friends try to find the elevator, Guhl and Günther begin to turn on the water faucets in the many other rooms of the hospital while Hō and Ban confront the group at the elevator doors. The Bounts summon both Guhl and Günther causing the friends to flee again and they manage to reach another set of elevators. It is revealed the Dolls have already flooded the elevators as water begins to flood the entire hospital floor when the doors open. Renji and Rukia try to use Shakkahō on the cascading water but their spells prove ineffective so Ichigo uses a lighter with an oxygen tank causing an explosion. Despite the set back caused by the explosion, Guhl and Günther are able to flood other areas of the hospital and again move to attack the group. Ichigo and Renji let their friends use the elevator as they hold the Dolls back, becoming very tired out in their futile efforts to defeat Guhl and Günther due to their ability to collect water. The redheaded duo soon flee down the elevator shaft but are speedily pursued by the Dolls who manage to escape outside, into the rain. In the rain, the Dolls become even more powerful and, upon the command of Hō and Ban, they combine their powers to create an even larger waterspout as the Bounts look to end the chase. As Orihime Inoue and Sado flee with Uryū, the Dolls are engaged by Ichigo, Rukia and Renji. Despite being at a numerical disadvantage, Guhl and Günther easily overwhelm the trio, encasing them in water to incapacitate them. Anytime they try to escape, the Dolls are easily able to engulf them within seconds. Bored of the battle, Hō and Ban decide to capture Uryū so Guhl and Günther leave the area in pursuit of the Quincy, finally releasing Rukia, Ichigo and Renji. The Dolls split up and manage to block Sado's path before trapping from behind as well. They immediately proceed to go on the offensive, using water projectiles to try and defeat the teenagers. The Dolls manage to gain the advantage, forcing Sado to go on the offensive as he fruitlessly attacks them many times and they respond by simply reforming. He suddenly attacks Hō and Ban, separating the two of them which causes the Dolls to lose their shape. This highlights a weakness in the Dolls' synchronized attacks, their masters have to be beside one another. Guhl and Günther reform to follow the trio into a construction site. Günther ambushes and attacks the teens while Guhl takes advantage of their distraction and captures Uryū. When Sado moves to attack, Guhl squeezez Uryū on the orders of Hō, threatening to kill him if they attack. When Ichigo and his friends arrive, Ban asserts that Guhl and Günther are eager to them their true strength and kill them. The Dolls throw water towards the group, covering their faces and using intense Reiatsu to force the water into their bodies. The Bounts order their Dolls to use the water to tear their bodies apart. The Dolls try their best to oblige, causing them all a lot of pain in the process, but they are prevented from killing them at the last minute when Noba gets involved and starts to teleport Ban away from Hō. The separation of the twin Bounts causes the technique to weaken greatly. Ban is finally knocked unconscious when Noba drops him from a greater height causing Günther to lose its form with the water collapsing on top of Hō. The group of friends are finally released from the deadly technique as Hō scrambles towards his brother to plead with him to waken. Ichigo attacks Guhl and forces him to release Uryū before Hō decides to continue the battle alone, taking control of both Dolls while remaining at his brothers side. He combines the Dolls once more, continuing to attack before the arrival of Ganju Shiba. Ganju uses one of his specialized fireworks that not only evaporates the water but sets the caps of both Dolls on fire, killing them. With Guhl and Günther dead, the twin Bounts soon turn to dust and die on top of one another as well. Powers & Abilities *'Water Manipulation': Guhl and Günther's primary ability is their ability to manipulate water in order to battle their opponents. They use water in a variety of ways both for transport and in order to defeat and defeat their opponents. They are able to gather a lot of water around themselves in order to create individual, tall waterspouts in order to give them an advantage in battle. Guhl and Günther remain at the top of these waterspouts as they assault their enemies in a variety of ways. ::Drowning: Guhl and Günther use this method of attack to completely engulf their enemies within their spouts of water with the intention of incapacitating their target by drowning them within the water. While combined, they are adept at capturing several enemies at once in this way. Their ability to swiftly reform the water after dispersing means that it is very difficult to escape this attack. ::Water Projectiles: Using their gathered water, Guhl and Günther are able to shoot many projectiles at their enemies simultaneously. They mainly use this technique to separate their enemies and to force them to act defensively while battling them. ::Waterboarding: Guhl and Günther use their water manipulation abilities to force enhanced water into the bodies of their enemies. Their targets are forced to swallow a large amount of their special water or else the water will just enter through their nasal passage. This technique causes a lot of pain, forcing the target to shake violently and collapse. Using the water inside their bodies, Guhl and Günther will attempt to tear their enemies apart to kill them. *'Mental Synchronization': Guhl and Günther are mostly controlled mentally by their respective masters, Hō and Ban. However, if one of the Bounts is knocked unconscious, one of them can then take control of both Dolls but they have been shown to respond much more slowly when this happens. References Navigation Category:Dolls